KRNJ: Volume 2
by Strife Airay
Summary: Team KRNJ is back for another semester at Beacon Academy alongside Team RWBY and Team JNPR. But along the way, they meet new friends and new enemies. The story continues here in the sequel to KRNJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome guys to my new fanfic! :D So, I know I'm not finish with KRNJ, but I just couldn't help but start on the sequel. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of KRNJ: Volume 2!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Best Day Ever_

It was bright and early at the great academy of Beacon. Students were walking around the courtyard, some were sitting around on either grassy fields or benches, and even some were having their afternoon lunches in the cafeteria. At separate tables, teams RWBY, JNPR, and KRNJ were all eating their lunches while having conversations.

At her team's table, Blake was staring at a picture of someone in her book that she had drawn. She would then be interrupted by her partner and teammate Yang. "Whatcha doing?" Blake immediately closed her book while Weiss, who was sitting to her right, was curious as to what was in it. "Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester."

A green grape was suddenly thrown at Yang, who quickly caught it in her mouth and at it. "Lame!" The one responsible for the grape was Nora, who was sitting at a table with her team while flicking grapes into Yang's mouth with a spoon. Yang ate one and gave her a thumbs up.

Near them at a separate table, Kratos was reading a comic book, Rai was eating his lunch, Natsu was chomping down on a mountain of food, and Jellal had his eyes closed while drinking a can of People Like Grapes soda.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared at her team's table and slammed a very large binder on the table. The binder originally said: _Vytal Festival Activities. Property of Weiss Schnee_ , but Ruby had scribbled it out with a red pen and written under it: **Best Day Ever Activities!**

Ruby cleared her throat before speaking.

"Sisters! Friends! Weiss..."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.", she began to say to everyone.

Yang looked at the others. "this ought to be good." She then caught another grape in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had. Ever!" Ruby sounded very excited when she told her team about the plans.

Natsu had chuckled when he saw the excited Ruby and had finished his food faster than expected just to keep listening to what she was saying. "This is fun. What else?"

Weiss soon placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Ruby. "Did you steal my binder?" Ruby would then hold up her fingers as if she were making peace signs. "I am not a crook." Blake herself was curious as to what she was planning. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang.", she proclaimed. Yang smiled at her team. "I always kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'! Eh?! Guys? Am I right?" Her teammates looked rather annoyed after hearing the bad pun. The only one who laughed with her was Jellal, who couldn't help but chuckled after thinking it was funny. This earned him looks from his own teammates. "Really?", Natsu asked him. Jellal shrugged while smiling. "Well, I thought it was funny."

Yang would then be hit in the head with an apple that was thrown by Nora, who shouted 'Booooooooo!' at her. She ended up growling in frustration when this happened.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.", Ruby said to her team, wanting them to spend the last day together doing something fun as a team.

Weiss looked up at Ruby. "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." As she said this, Yang had picked up an apple and threw it across the room, hitting someone with it. "Hey!" Nora could be heard laughing when this happened.

Blake was uncertain at the ideas. "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Weiss looked at her after hearing this statement from her. "Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team."

As Weiss stood up and pointed her thumb at herself, Yang looked frightened as she held her hands up while looking at Nora, who yelled "I got it!" across the room. "I for one think that-" Before she could even finish, a whole pie was thrown straight at her face, causing her team to freak out before turning to look at Team JNPR. Even Team KRNJ stared at them in shock.

Pyrrha covered her mouth while shock, Jaune was staring in shock as well, Ren had his hand over his face in annoyance, and Nora, who was responsible for throwing the pie, looked shocked as well as she pointed at Ren, trying to put the blame on him. Natsu soon let out a small snicker, knowing what was going to happen. "Get ready, guys. All hell is about to break out."

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Yusuke ( **My new OC** )was walking down the hallway beside Neptune and Sun, who were chatting about Team RWBY. "So then we we're fighting side by side! And she was super fast, and I threw a banana at a guy! Which sounds gross, but it was awesome!"

Neptune smiled as he heard the story of him and Team RWBY fighting Roman Torchwick at the docks. "Nice!" Yusuke nodded. "Indeed, that does sound cool."

"Right?", Sun asked with a smile. "And the best part is, she's a Faunus!" He immediately covered his mouth upon realizing that he just told them Blake's secret. "But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it.", Neptune told him.

"And not a _I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back_ secret! I'm talking secret secret!", Sun said to him. Neptune smiled at him as he, Sun and Yusuke stopped walking. "Whoa, chill out man, okay? I got it. I got it." Sun pointed his hand at him. "You better." This earned him a "pfft' from Neptune.

"Don't worry, Sun. We won't tell anybody else.", Yusuke said to him before looking at Neptune, who was smiling at him. "Well, I won't." The three would then start walking again. "I just don't want to screw this up, ya know." As they walked and chat, Neptune and Sun failed to notice the food fight that was happening inside the cafeteria, nor Jaune being thrown into a window.

Yusuke took notice, but just didn't seem to care as he remained quiet. "The people here are the coolest. No offense to you guys." Neptune shook his head while keeping his smile. "None taken." They soon stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. "Okay, they're just in here. I'm really excited for you guys to meet them. So, be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

Neptune smiled widely, showing his teeth and crossed his arms. "Dude." His teeth would then shine. Sun looked at him surprised before Yusuke leaned over to him. "Look at him. He always look cool." Sun would then nod. "Good point."

Once the trio walked inside, they saw students screaming and running past them to get out. "Food fight!" Nora could be seen laughing as she stood on a large pile of tables with the rest of her team and food and plates scattered everywhere. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby put her foot on a table as she pointed at them and held a milk carton in her hand. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She then crushed it in her hand before raising it in the air. "It will be delicious!" Her teammates stood behind her while cheering. Team KRNJ were separated: Kratos and Rai sided with Team JNPR while Natsu and Jellal sided with Team RWBY for the food fight.

Nora jumped from the table and landed in front of another that had watermelons on it. "Off with their heads!" Ren kicked a few watermelons off a tray before kicking them to the other team, Jaune grabbed one and threw it at them, Pyrrha threw two, and Nora flung the whole table of watermelons at them.

"Yang! Turkey!", Ruby shouted to her sister. Yang jumped forward and jammed her hands into two separate turkeys before slamming them together as if they were fists before punching and destroying the watermelons that flew towards them.

Charging at them, Natsu grabbed a bottle of Tabasco sauce that was laying on the ground and uncapped it. He then launched it at the opposing side and it landed straight into Rai's mouth, who's face immediately turned red and spat out the bottle. "Hot!"

As this happened, Yang launched her turkeys at the team and both hit Jaune in the face and Rai in the gut, knocking them both to the ground. Pyrrha and Blake both grabbed a beget bread, though Blake grabbed two, and engaged each other in a fight with Pyrrha hitting Blake and sending her flying across the room.

Kratos had jumped over Pyrrha while carrying two watermelon in his hands and ran straight at Jellal, who picked up a plate of mash potatoes and threw it at him. Kratos blocked it with a watermelon, somehow causing it to shatter, and threw the other one at him, hitting him in the face. "Oof!" Jellal was sent flying. Natsu, meanwhile, picked up a table and slammed it down onto him. "Gah!"

Natsu began to laugh in victory before being hit by several opened cans of chili and fell to the ground, chili covering his body. "Hey! Not cool!" The one responsible for it was Rai. "That's for the Tabasco sauce!" Soon, Ruby slid on the table with a lunch tray and threw the tray at Rai, who grabbed it before it could hit him. but he failed to see Ruby fly towards him and kicked him, sending him flying into a soda machine.

While this happened, Nora had hit Weiss with a hammer which she made from a pole and watermelon and sent her flying into a pillar, causing it to crumble and fall with her. Ruby was quick to grab her and hold her in her arms. "Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me...No!" Natsu sat up on the ground and sweatdropped when he saw this. "Talk about being over dramatic..."

Yang jumped past them with Jellal and grabbed two new turkeys as gauntlets while he grabbed two begat breads. The two charged at Ren, who was now armed with two leeks. Yang threw a kick at Ren, but he blocked it with his leeks. Jellal swung his begat breads at him, but Ren ducked and struck him in the face with the leeks, causing him to stumble back. Yang began to strike blows onto him with her punches and punched him in the air. Ren tried to hit them with his leeks, but Jellal pushed her out of the way before jumping in the air to dodge them himself. He dealt the finishing blow on him by kicking him into the ground.

After defeating Ren, Nora struck Jellal in the stomach with her watermelon hammer and sent him across the room. Yang charged and was about to punch her, but was hit first and sent flying into the air, crashing into the ceiling.

As the battle progressed, Natsu had recovered and was now in a sword fight with Kratos, swinging a swordfish at him with speed while Kratos blocked most of it with his swordfish. Pyrrha, meanwhile, began to use her Semblance to launch multiple soda cans at not only Blake, but Natsu as well. Kratos had managed to get out of the way before this happened. "Whoa! Since when were soda cans fricken brutal!", Natsu exclaimed. Very soon, the soda cans hit them both with so much force that it caused them both to be launched across the room and land on the floor hard.

Ruby, now determined to finish this battle, ran so fast down the room, the soda cans, food, and anything else in the room followed after her at top speed. Team JNPR, plus Kratos and Rai, were caught by surprise when Ruby past them and were all thrown back by the force. Ruby stopped in front of a wall, which ended up cracking because of the force she left behind, and the six were slammed into the wall. She would then jump into the air as the food tornado flew straight into the six on the wall and covered them in a splatter of colors as Ruby landed on the ground. JNPR, Kratos, and Rai then fell to the ground. RWBY, Natsu, and Jellal had won the food fight.

Sun, who had been watching the fight, was smiling and turned to Yusuke, who had been pelted with mash potatoes and gravy, and Neptune, who was doused with grape soda. "I love these guys." Neptune was angry as he glared Sun while Yusuke just stood there and sighed. "It's gonna be a long time before I eat mash potatoes again..." Soon, Glynda marched into the room angrily and used her Semblance to clean up the entire cafeteria, setting the tables back to normal. She then looked at the three teams and adjusted her glasses. "Children, please. Do not play with your food."

As the others sat at the tables while covered in food, Nora let out a loud burp and Yang came crashing down from the ceiling. The teams began to laugh, though Glynda didn't look happy. Ozpin walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

Glynda then sighed. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"They will be, but right now they're still children.", he told her. "So why not let them play the part." Taking his hand off her shoulder, Ozpin began walking towards the exit. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! I know I didn't get to the final part of the episode, but I really wanted to focus on the food fight scene, which was very awesome.**

 **RWBY Fact!**

 **The word map for Remnant was inspired by a napkin with ketchup that Monty once used at the restaurant he went to at one point prior to the show's creation.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to post a new chapter in a long time, but I've been busy with school, job hunting, and other things. So to make up for it, here is the first part of a two part chapter that I've wanted to do for a while. I've decided to split episode 2 into two parts to give the story a little something for you guys. So, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Struggles Part 1_

The first day of the semester was somewhat of a fine day for most students at Beacon Academy, but for the rest, it was both a tiresome and boring first day. The teachers were the same as always, classes were already given homework assignments, and everything else that a normal school would do. For three teams at this school, it was a relief that classes finally ended that day.

Now in the school's library, Team RWBY was sitting at a table playing a board game called Remnant, in which each person plays as one of the kingdoms of Remnant to try and conquer it. Each of the kingdoms on the board had different types of Grimm figures on them. Not literally. Team JNPR, however, was sitting at the table next to them doing other things. Jaune was reading a comic book, Pyrrha was seemingly reading a history book, Nora was sleeping, and Ren himself was reading a gigantic book quietly.

In the meantime, Team KRNJ was sitting at another table near them, and like Team JNPR, were doing other things as well. Kratos was reading a large text book while writing down information on a piece of paper, Rai was playing a video game on his scroll that he had just downloaded, Natsu was snoring loud as he was leaning back in his seat asleep, and Jellal was watching the game Team RWBY was playing. To him, it looked rather interesting.

Ruby had her game face on as she stared at her cards very confident, Weiss look uncertain about hers, Yang was smiling deviously while looking aimlessly at the others, but Blake looked rather bored and was seemingly in deep thought about something. Ruby was whispering a few words. "Hmmmm...Alright..." Suddenly, she smiled big as she pointed her finger straight at her older sister. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

Yang smirked at the declaration of war from her younger sister and raised her left fist up. "Bring it on!" Ruby would then make her first move and raised her fist up in the air. "I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Such a think made Yang gasp in shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She would then make her hands in the shape of a bird and moved them around like one as she made airplane sounds and ending it with a crashing sound. Yang gasped once again and pointed her finger straight at her. "You fiend!"

Ruby knelt down against the table so that her head was only seen close to the edge as she stared at the figures on the board. "And since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Indeed, Ruby had confidence that she was going to dominate this game. But it's too bad that even others such as her own sister can outsmart her. Sort of.

While watching the game, Jellal chuckled quietly at how dramatic the two were at what was happening. "Those two sure love to be dramatic. I wonder what would happen next." Kratos, who had been listening to him the entire time, looked up from his text book just to look at Jellal. "You mean help Yang cheat?" Jellal looked at him as if he had know idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Kratos ended up sighing and closing his book, but not before putting his pencil inside to act as a bookmark. "I'm saying you looked at Yang's cards, wrote down a strategy on a piece of paper, and handed it to her while Ruby was looking at her cards earlier." At this heard information from his team leader, Jellal blushed lightly and was quick to turn away from him while scratching his cheek. "Y-You can't prove that." At that exact same moment he said those words, Yang let out a small, but devious laugh and held up a card in her hand. "Pretty sneaky, sis. But you just activated my trap card!" She revealed it to be a card called Giant Nevermore.

"What?!", Ruby exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Yang would then slam her fist onto the table, causing the pieces on the board to wobble. "Giant Nevermore!"

Having just woken up from the shouting and seeing Yang play the card, Natsu snickered before leaning over to Rai, who was still playing his game. "30 Lien says that Yang's going to dominate Ruby at this game." Rai paused his game on scroll to look at the four playing and shrugged. "Make it 40 Lien."

"Deal.", Natsu said while watching the game.

"If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal feathers will slice your fleet in half.", Yang declared as the two sisters were now leaning against the table while glaring at each other. Ruby then pointed her finger straight at her. "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces."

Yang looked very confident at the moment as she glared at Ruby. "That's just a chance I'm willing to take." As they did this, Weiss looked a bit concerned while staring at the two.

After a few tragic screaming and a couple of triumphant noises, Ruby was slumped down on the table crying while Yang was smiling big from her wins. Meanwhile, Natsu was counting the Lien he had won from the bet with Rai in his hands. "This is too much fun." Kratos only shrugged to him as he returned to his work. Jellal chuckled a bit while watching the game. "Yang's definitely going to win at this game."

"Well Weiss, it's your turn."

Weiss was staring at her cards and had a worried look on her face for she didn't know the exact cards to use. "I have...absolutely no idea what's going on." That was when Natsu ran up from his seat and stood next to her. It was Natsu time! "Let me help you. See, since you're playing as the kingdom of Vacuo, all your Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb.", Weiss told him. Natsu then started grabbing her cards and switched them around while looking at them. "Look, right here, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge..." He then pulled up a card so that Weiss would see it better. "How about this one? Resourceful Raider. Now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

"Noooo", Ruby whined when she heard about what Weiss' card could do.

"-and put in your hand.", he finished with a big smile.

"Okay...", she only replied while staring at said card in her hand. Natsu would then pull up another card and explain what to do with it. "Also, since your Vacuo soldiers have endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use this Sandstorm card to disable one of the kingdom's air forces and infiltrate their kingdom. Most likely Mistral."

Having heard the last part, Yang glared at Weiss and pointed her finger at her. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

Weiss still looked confused as she looked at Natsu first, then Yang. "And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!", Ruby shouted while still crying from her loss. At that moment, Weiss started to laugh like a maniac as she had thought that she was going to beat the entire game. While she laughed, Jellal walked over to Yang and stared at her cards. Looking over them, he pointed at a card and told Yang something, probably to use the card against Weiss.

"Yes! Feel the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!", Weiss started to shouted, sounding victorious until...Yang held up the very card that Jellal had told her to use.

"Trap card."

"Huh?"

Once this happened, Yang started shuffling all of the pieces on the board until all of Weiss' pieces were all gone. "Your armies have been destroyed. Weiss began crying in shame as she slumped back down into her seat. "I hate this game of emotions we play!" Ruby, who was still crying, jumped into Weiss' lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!", she told her, though she ended up hugging her back. In the meantime, both Natsu and Rai were laughing loud from what had just transpired between the girls. Kratos, who had just finished his work, walked over to Jellal and patted his shoulder. "I knew you would do that again." Jellal ended up chuckling as he sat back down in his seat with the rest of his team. "She would of used the card anyways, but I wanted to be sure."

Natsu and Rai were soon finished with their laughing, as it was seen that they were now only wiping away their tears. "So, can we do something fun now? Libraries can be very boring.", Natsu said to the others. Kratos looked at him and shook his head. "No. We have some more studying to do. Even you need to do work, Natsu." Natsu would then grumble as he slumped into his seat.

But, something caught his eye at that very moment. Sun, Neptune, and Yusuke had arrived where the other two teams were. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen..." Weiss got upset by the nickname. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friends." Neptune looked at the game on the table and looked at Sun to speak to him. "Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Having heard him from his seat, Ren raised his hands in the air for he found someone who knew what libraries were meant for. "Thank you!" Nora woke up and sat up in her seat. "Pancakes!"

Sun looked at Neptune with an upset look. "Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Neptune was quick to silent himand shook his finger at him. "Geh, geh, geh, geh. Intellectual, okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." Yusuke, who was standing there next to them quietly, waved his hand at the rest of the people. "And I'm Yusuke."

Weiss looked up at Neptune. "So Neptune, where are you from?" Neptune smiled as he walked over to her. "Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." Jaune looked upset when he saw that Neptune was clearly flirting with her. Even Kratos looked upset, for he also had a crush on her. He was about to stand up to give Neptune a what-for, But Rai placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit back down. "Cool down, Fire King." Kratos looked at him angrily before calming down and watching the conversation once again.

Soon, Blake set her cards down on the table before standing up from her seat. "I think I'm done playing. I'll see you guys later." Everyone watched her walk away, but soon turned to look at nora after hearing her say the weirdest thing from her: "Women."

* * *

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed the first part of this chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Fact!**

 **Mavis Vermillion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, was originally going to be a male. but after realizing that Mavis is often considered a girl's name, creator Hiro Mashima decided to make Mavis a girl.**

 **Next Time: Struggles Part 2!**

 **See you guys later! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the second part of Struggles! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Struggles Part 2_

It was now nighttime at Beacon. Everyone, except for some, had retreated back to their dorms to either sleep or just hang out. Blake was now sitting in her team's down on her bed while hugging her legs that were folded against her and thinking about the events that transpired at the docks two weeks prior.

 _Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!_

 _The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together._

Sounds of grunts, gunshots, and slashes were heard as Blake thought of that night. Suddenly, Natsu came climbing into the room through the window and dusted himself off and looked at Blake, who was a bit shocked to see him. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Natsu rested his hands behind his head. "You seemed pretty bothered today in the library. Is there something on your mind?" Blake was quick to shake her head in denial and looked away from her. Natsu would then walk over to her bed and sit down next to her, looking straight at her. "Is it about what happened with that Torchwick guy?"

Sighing, Blake looked at him again and nodded. "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"I understand how you feel, Blake.", he said to her. "But you shouldn't be overthinking about it and letting the situation stress you out."

Blake was now glaring at him. "Natsu, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't need help from anyone."

"From the way you sound, it sounds to me that you need some help.", Natsu stated. At that moment, Blake stood up from her bed and stepped away so that she wouldn't be near him. "I don't need help! If no one cares about stopping Torchwick at all, then I'll just have to do it myself!"

Sighing, Natsu stood up from the bed and walked over to Blake, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Listen, you won't be able to get anywhere with stopping him if you don't let me or anyone else help you. There are people here who care about you."

"But, I-"

"Please."

Eventually, Blake decided that she lost this argument by looking at him and slowly nodded. "Fine. I'll take your word for it." This definitely put a smile on the Dragon Slayer's face. Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of Team RWBY walked in to see the two with each other. Of the three, Weiss had an annoyed look on her face. Natsu waved slightly at the three.

"Hey guys. Just chatting with Blake. Not trying to do anything stu-" Before he could even finish that sentence, a white glyph appeared under his feet and next thing anyone knew, he was flung out of the room through the window. "IIIIIIDDDDD!"

After that happened, Weiss closed the window and turned around look at the others. She was met with confused looks on her teammates' faces. "What?"

"This is why everyone calls you 'Ice Queen.'", Yang said to her before snickering. Weiss scoffed after hearing her. "Whatever. He didn't ask to be in our dorm."

Outside in the tree below their dorm, Natsu was hanging upside down by a branch while laughing. Apparently, being thrown out the window from such a height was very fun for him. "That was awesome! I want to do it again!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this short, but funny chapter. Sorry it took too long. School can make me very busy and when I wrote out the NatsuxBlake conversation, it turned out to be harder than I thought. But hey, at least I finished it.**

 **RWBY Fact!**

 **In Team RWBY's dorm on the wall next to Blake and Yang's beds, there is a poster of a supposed boy band called 'The Achieve Men.' This is a nod to the Rooster Teeth group known as The Achievement Hunters. Most of the members have at least one voice role in RWBY.**

 **See you guys later! ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know it has been a while since I've done an Author's Note Chapter, but now I'm here!~**

 **As most of you know, I posted a chapter of KRNJ where I asked you all for suggestions on pairings. After a while of reviewing your reviews, I finally came to a conclusion to the first couple of pairings. Don't worry, there will be more pairings to be announced later.**

 **Here are the first ones:**

 **Kratos x Weiss = Fire Snow**

 **Rai x Ruby = Lightning Rose**

 **Natsu x Blake = Black Dragon**

 **Jellal x Yang = Flame Crime**

 **Hope you guys like the pairings that will happen in the fanfic!**

 **Fairy Tail X RWBY Fact!**

 **If any of you don't get the last pairing name, the flame part is because Yang's semblance allows her to control fire or something while Jellal is one of the founders of the guild Crime Sorciere.**

 **See you guys later!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Investigation Part 1_

It was a normal day in class. Professor Port was telling one of his stories about his younger years, the members of Team KRNJ, minus Kratos and Jellal, had fallen asleep from how boring the stories were, and Weiss was sitting there bored while a holographic clock was sitting in front of her. It was 3:59 and she couldn't wait to leave his class for the day. All she could hear from the professor was blabbering while still looking bored.

As she continued listening, Jaune slipped in his seat so that he was sitting next to her. "So Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He didn't get a straight answer from her as he turned to look at the teacher and looked at her again. "And uh, you know, well I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome."

Seeing Jaune trying to ask out Weiss from nearby, Kratos became somewhat angry and attempted to stand up, but Jellal, even though he was paying attention to Port's story, grabbed him by his shoulder and made him sit back down. "And...then maybe after we could, study together?", he shrugged. "I mean, you're smart, and I'm a, you know..." Still not paying any attention to the blonde, Weiss saw the time on her clock change to 4:00 and the alarm rang, signalling that class was now over.

Professor Port was holding his arms up as if he were a bear while telling his story when he realized that he couldn't finish. "Timed that one wrong I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time." Students began to leave the classroom at that moment. Weiss was about to leave as Jaune was still seated. "Weiss? Did you hear me?" She stood up from her seat and started walking away. "No, no, no, yes." Jaune ended up sighing in dismay as he rested his head on the table.

As Team RWBY walked passed him, Yang lightly patted his head. "One day." Following after them was Team KRNJ. Kratos was about to grab Jaune, but Natsu, who was behind, grabbed him and made him continue walking. "Keep 'er going."

* * *

Inside Team KRNJ's dorm, the four men had gotten dressed in their usual clothes as they were now just lounging around. "Why does he always tell boring stories?", Natsu asked the others while laying down in his bed. Rai looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure. But the guy does like to talk about his past a lot."

"Besides all of that, we need to do more research on the White Fang and what they're planning next.", Kratos told them all. "Maybe we could ask for Team RWBY's help."

"I agree.", Natsu replied, reading a book titled 'Ninjas of Love'. The others looked at him very confused as to where that book came from. "Natsu? Where'd that book come from?", Jellal asked the Dragon Slayer. Natsu looked away from the book to look at Jellal and shrugged. "I found it in Team RWBY's room behind one of their bookshelves."

"You stole a book from their dorm?!", Kratos asked him. Natsu lightly shrugged while reading it. "Well, it's not like I would be the only one to do it. Gray's done it multiple times with Lucy's stories." That was when the rest shrugged in agreement. "That's true."

Tossing the book to the side, Natsu stood up from his bed and walked to the window, opening it and climbing out.

"What are you doing?!", Rai shouted to him. "Gonna check what the girls are doing!", he shouted back. By the time he reached their window, Natsu saw that Team RWBY wasn't alone. Sun and Neptune was already with them. The girls and guys looked to see him outside the window and all Natsu could do at that moment was wave.

"Natsu?! How'd you get up here?!", Weiss exclaimed quite angry. Natsu soon climbed into the dorm. "I always climb walls. So getting up here was no problem." Weiss ended up grumbling and looked away from the pink-haired man. "So, what'cha guys planning?"

"We are going to investigate things in Vale.", Ruby said to him with a smile. Natsu ended up smiling widely after hearing what they were going to do. "Sweet! I'm in!"

Blake would then step in front of Ruby. "Only us six, Natsu. We don't want anyone else to get caught up in this." Before anything else could be said, the rest of Team KRNJ came climbing into the dorm right behind Natsu. "I know you guys want to keep us safe, but let us do the same with you guys by helping. And trust us, it would be best.", Rai said to the group. After much thinking, Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune included, finally agreed. "Alright."

The groups were divided into four:

Rai and Ruby

Sun, Natsu, and Blake

Yang, Jellal, and Neptune

and Kratos and Weiss

Pretty soon, everyone had left to do some investigation.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. Summer vacation had started and I wanted to do some cosplay making before Phoenix Comicon, which is coming up soon and I can't wait! XD**

 **Fairy Tail Fact!**

 **Earlier artworks for Natsu had him depicted with horns. But the idea was scrapped and he no longer had horns.**

 **Quick message! Next chapter of KNRJ will focus on the origins of my newest OC, Dean. In case someone asks, yes., he is based on Dean Winchester from Supernatural. It's going to tell why he became who he was and how Cinder found him and recruited him to the team. I have another evil OC, but he won't be introduced until later in KRNJ.**

 **See you guys later!~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Special Chapter: Dean Villiers - The Man of A Thousand Crimes_

* * *

Life was not very easy for this kid. Between his parents abandoning him at birth, being adopted by an abusive and alcoholic man, and being harassed by many men affiliated with his adopted father, he was bound to become a ruthless criminal/killer working for not only the White Fang by force, but for Cinder fall herself. What a life for Dean Villiers Where do we start? The beginning, of course.

Born to a teenage girl, who was raped by her own teacher, Dean was sadly brought to an orphanage by his mother. As she left him on the doorstep of the building in a basket, all she left with him was a letter she wrote for him when he was of right age and a silver cross with a silver star in the center.

That was only the beginning. As the child grew up, he watched many of the other children in the orphanage were adopted into other families while he could only watch. No one wanted him. But that wasn't until when he was 7 years old, when a man, who looked to be in his late 40s, stumbled into the building and adopted him. You'd think that his would become a very happy and bright one, right? Well, it became the complete opposite.

What really transpired for the young boy was horrible for anyone to endure. For the next 10 years, Dean suffered a lot from his adopted father. He would often be beaten for something ridiculous, have his money be taken by the man just so he could buy alcohol, and what's even worse, Dean was forced to pay off debts the man owed to other cruel people. If he couldn't pay them back, then he would be beaten up as well.

His life had become a living hell. But his life was starting to get better when he met a young girl in his neighborhood. Someone who was very nice to him. Someone who was there when he needed his wounds to be healed. A girl named Madison. The two first met at a young age when Dean was beaten up by his father's friends and left there on the street of his neighborhood. She brought him to her house and tended to his injuries using a first aid kit her mother owned.

"Thank you so much.", Dean said to her after staring at his patched up wounds. Madison would then smile as she sat down next to him on the couch. "You're welcome. My mom and dad always tells me to help out anyone that's hurt." She would then pat him on the head, which made the 7-year-old blush.

Over the next 10 years, the new friends would be inseparable. Dean and Madison attended combat school and Signal Academy together. They both shared the same dream of becoming a Huntsman and Huntress and they both wanted to achieve it together. During that time, they started falling in love with each other. But who would of known that love would come to an end with a single knife to the stomach?

On the night of their graduation from Signal, Dean and Madison were on their way to her house to prepare for the next day that was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. But that day would never come. You see, just as they were about to walk inside her house, Dean's 'father' approached them after getting out of his car which he had just parked. "Dean. I need you to give me some money now."

Dean ended up sighing as he looked at the man. What he seemed to notice from him was that he reeked of alcohol. So he figured what he needed some money for. "Richard, I don't have any money at the moment. And can we talk about this some other time please?" Richard ended up chuckling after hearing the boy and, from behind his back, withdrew a knife. He grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and held it up to his neck. "I won't take no for an answer, boy. You will do as a say. Now give me your money now. I don't care if you're friend is watching, I will slit your throat if you don't hand it over."

Madison, wanting to protect her longtime friend, jumped onto Richard's back and tried to grab the knife from him. Richard had to let go Dean to try and pry the girl off him. What transpired next would haunt Dean for the rest of his life. "Out of my way, bitch!" Richard was able to throw the girl onto the ground and drove the knife he had into her stomach. Dean, laying on the ground with his hand on his neck, saw the scene in front of him and was in complete shock. "NOOOO!" After withdrawing the knife from her, Richard walked back to Dean to try and get what he wanted.

"The money. Now." That was when tears began to roll from the spiky redheaded man's eyes and down now face. Dean rose up on his feet with his hands over his face while Richard stared at him. "Why...? Why would you hurt Madison...?!" Richard had an unhappy look on his face. "Shut up! She's nothing but a stupid bitch! The mistake I ever made was letting you hang out with her!" Something eventually snapped. Removing his hands from his face and revealing an angry look he now had, Dean dashed at the man and tackled him with an insane amount of force anyone could give.

Pinning him to the ground on his back, Dean began unleashing a barrage of powerful punches to Richard's face until blood was seen on both his face and Dean's fist. All he could do now was lay there on the ground coughing in pain. After what just happened, Dean was quick to run to Madison's side and hold her in his arms. She had already lost a lot of blood from the wound given to her. "Hang in there. You're going to make it." Madison, weak from the blood loss, looked up at him and slowly placed her now bloodied hand on his cheek. "No...I won't...I'm not able to activate my Aura..."

Tears began to roll down his face once again. He wanted to help her in any way possible, but couldn't figure out what to do. "P-Please...Madison..." Madison was able to give him a weak smile while her hand remained where it was. "Dean...don't be sad...I wanted to protect you...so I did...after all...I do love you..." Just as she uttered those last words, her hand slipped off his cheek and slumped to the ground, leaving a trail of her blood on his face. She was now dead.

Dean began to cry loud at the loss of his only friend, the one who stayed by his side for 10 years, the one who helped him with anything Richard ever did to him. The one he fell in love with. Now she was gone, leaving him all alone. It wasn't long until sirens could be heard in the distance. Not wanting to face the police and be blamed for Madison's murder, Dean was forced to flee the scene. "Goodbye, Madison...I love you..."

What had went through his mind after that was why he didn't finish off Richard after that. Was it because he wanted the man in prison for his crimes? Or was it because he wanted to leave him with a warning? He himself didn't know the answer. All that mattered now was running away from that neighborhood as fast as he could.

* * *

How long has it been since Madison's death? A month? Two months? At this point, it didn't really matter. But what did matter was that Richard was never arrested, but hospitalized because the authorities believed that he was a victim, not the suspect. This angered Dean for a very long time. He believed that the law didn't care about what really happened. Dean, now with spikier red hair with white streaks, wearing black military like clothing with a black trench coat a shotgun strapped to his back, was sitting in an abandoned apartment building eating a cheeseburger while watching the news on a small TV.

" _In other news, the death of Marcus Black and the destruction of his home has yet to be explained, as well as the disappearance of his son, Mercury Black. It is believed that the White Fang had lynched him and abducted his son. The investigation has yet to be closed and will continue to-_ " That was when Dean turned off the TV with the remote and finished his food before hearing a large crash from downstairs.

Grabbing his shotgun, he made his way to the second floor and began to look around for where the sound was heard. Opening the door to one room and pointing his weapon inside, he saw that there was nothing there aside from a bookshelf that was now broken. Dean lowered his weapon while staring inside. "Huh. Must have broken on its own." Just as he was about to walk away, he was met by a green-haired girl, who held up one of her blades to his neck. Dean stood still as he looked down at her.

"Who are you?", he questioned. The girl didn't answer him. Just then, teenage boy with grey hair and wearing black and grey clothing and armor walked over and stood next to him. "This the guy?" The green-haired girl shrugged lightly while keeping her weapon where it was. "Looks like it."

"What do you two want with me?", Dean asked the two. That was when a woman with long black hair, wearing a red dress and what appeared to be glass slippers, approached the trio with a smile on her face. "There's no need to resort to violence, you two." Dean was now confused as he looked at the woman. "And who are you?" The woman chuckled as she had the girl remove her weapon from his neck. "You ask a lot of questions. My name is Cinder. These two are named Emerald and Mercury." Hearing that last name, Dean stared up at Mercury and quirked an eyebrow. "You're Mercury? The news said that you disappeared."

Mercury chuckled after hearing about his reputation. "Well, I didn't. I've been here with these two." Dean would then placed his shotgun back on his back. "I can see that." Cinder examined the redhead while keeping her smile. "What's your name?"

"Dean."

Emerald's eyes widened upon hearing his name. "Dean? As in Dean Villiers?" Dean then nodded to the girl. "Yeah. why do you ask?", he questioned. "Locals have talked about you disappearing after the death of some girl 3 months ago." Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard for Dean had struck the wall right next to him, leaving a rather large hole in it. "Don't ever speak of it." Mercury ended up whistling after seeing how strong Dean was.

Soon, Cinder stood there right in front of him and placed a hand right there on his shoulder. "Something like that must of been very hard on you. What if I told you that you could get your revenge on not only the very person who ruined your life, but also the very people who did nothing to help you?" At that very moment, he seemed very interested in her offer. Getting revenge on the man who killed his friend and the people who let him go free? How could he say no to that? "I'm listening."

"Join us and we can help you accomplish that goal." Eventually, Dean gave her a slow nod. He was willing to join their new team to get what he wanted. This made Cinder smirk evilly. Her plans were now at work.

* * *

 **There you guys go! Now you all know who Dean is and why he became part of Cinders's team! I hope I didn't make the backstory too dark for you guys. I had to make it very detailed in order for you guys to better understand it.**

 **RWBY Fact!**

 **The famous quote by Weiss, "It's a combat skirt!", was recited in the third episode of the Rooster Teeth miniseries Ten Little Roosters by Miles Luna after Ryan Haywood questioned him about wearing Ruby's outfit.**

 **See you guys next time with a new chapter!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Magic Vs Machine_

Having ran into Penny at Beacon Academy earlier and told to meet her in Vale, Rai and Ruby greeted her in front of a shop and smiled at her. Penny smiled back at them before walking with them down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby and Rai. But I don't know anything about those men.", Penny said to the two as they continued walking. "Well, what happened to you that night?", Ruby asked her. Rai nodded in agreement to what she said. "Yeah. We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped or something?" Penny was quick to shake her head. "Oh, no. Nothing like that."

"Well, then where did you go?", Ruby questioned. "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far.", she told them with an upset tone. Poor girl. "Oh, you have to understand. My father loves me very much. He just worries a lot." Ruby chuckled slightly as she gazed to the side. "Believe me I know the feeling." Upon hearing the two mention their fathers (sort of), Rai stared down at the ground with a rather upset look. It reminded him of when his own father abandoned him and Kratos.

Penny was the first to notice this and poked Rai's shoulder. "Is something bothering you, Raitsumaru?" Rai snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "I'm fine. You don't need to call me by my full name, you know?" Penny simply nodded to him as the walking continued. "But, why not let us know you were okay?", Ruby asked her. "I...was asked...not to talk to you. Or Weiss...or Blake...or Yang. Anybody really."

Both Ruby and Rai looked at her with sad looks on their faces. "Was you dad that upset?" Penny then looked away for a brief moment before looking at them again. "No, it wasn't my father." Soon, they found themselves near a crowded stage with robot soldiers and a hologram of James Ironwood, the general of the Atlesian army, speaking to the audience.

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The AK130's bowed as the audience started clapping for them. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Suddenly, the large crates that were behind the AK130s opened up to reveal new models inside. "Presenting, the Atlesian Knight. 200." The Atlesian Knights then stepped on the AK130s with their feet as the audience began clapping again.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots then flexed their arms as if they believed they have muscles on their arms. "These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch." Ruby was stunned at the presentation, Rai was speechless upon hearing that last part, while Penny became quite scared. "Ruby...Rai..."

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce...The Atlesian Paladin!" That was when Ironwood's hologram was replaced with another of a large robot that looked very dangerous, but everyone in the audience still clapped for it. "Now, we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

Both Ruby and Rai were now stunned at what they were seeing in front of them while Penny was worried. "Guys...Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Suddenly, two Atlesian soldiers who were near the stage took notice of the three. That was when Penny made a run for it down the alley behind them. "Penny?", Ruby asked, turning to see her run. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Taking notice of the two soldiers running straight for them, Rai grabbed Ruby by her arm and ran with her after Penny. "Come on!"

"Down here! She went this way!", one of the soldiers shouted. Running down another alley, Ruby brought out her scythe and used it to break down a large plank of wood holding several crates on it to block the way so that the soldiers wouldn't get to them. Thinking of a better way to escape, Ruby grabbed Rai and dashed towards Penny, grabbing her as well. "This way!" Using her Semblance, she flew at high speed with the two down another alley. But it didn't last long until something caused Ruby to let go of Rai and Penny and rolled onto the street. As she sat up rubbing her head, a truck honked its horns as it drove straight for her.

Rai was quick to run towards Ruby and stood in the way of the truck. It collided into him back first, but he used his strength to keep it from further injuring him. Even though he was able to protect Ruby, a large piece of debris flew off the truck and towards Penny. "Penny!", Ruby exclaimed. But, Penny was able to catch it with her bare hands, causing many spectators to see the scene in front of them.

Becoming scared, Penny started running down another alley. "Penny! Come back!" Ruby and Rai, still injured from the accident, ran after her to see if she was okay. Soon, they managed to catch up with her. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running?! How did you do that?!" Ruby was freaking out at this point while Rai was trying to calm her down.

"I-I can't. Everything's fine!", she said, hiccuping afterwards. "I-I don't want ti talk about it." She hiccuped again. "Penny, you can tell us. We can help you.", Rai said to her. Penny turned away from the two and shook her head. "No, no, no, you wouldn't understand." Ruby stepped closer to her. "Let us try. You can trust us." That was when Penny turned back to them. "You're my friends, right?! You promise you're my friends?!" The two nodded to her. "We promise.", Rai replied.

That was when Penny, with a sad expression on her face, held up her hands to reveal that the skin ripped away and was showing metal underneath. "Ruby...Rai...I'm not a real girl..." Ruby and Rai both became shocked upon learning such a truth from her. "Oh..."

"Penny, I-I don't understand.", Ruby said while still confused. "Most people are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real." Penny looked sad at the moment, but Ruby took both her hands in hers. "Of course you are. You think because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Penny was quite surprised to hear this from her. "You're taking this extraordinarily well."

Rai walked up to the two girls and smiled at them. "Penny, you're not like those robots we saw in town. To us, you're a real person." Suddenly, Penny became very happy and pulled the two by their heads into a hug. And because she is a robot, her hug was lightly painful. "Guys, you're the best friends anyone could have!" Both Rai and Ruby began groaning in pain from the hug they were in. "Ugh...you also are also cutting the blood flow in our heads...", Rai groaned to her. After letting the two go, someone could be heard nearby. "Check down here!" Penny knew it was the soldiers they were running from. She was quick to turn back to them. "You two have to hide!"

Grabbing Rai, Penny carried him to a nearby dumpster and threw him inside before doing the same thing with Ruby. "Penny! What are you doing?! You don't have to go with them! We can help you!" Penny looked down at them with a smile. "it's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you guys won't tell anyone about my secret, okay?" The two would then nod to her. "We promise.", Rai said before Penny closed the lid to the dumpster. The two would then listen to the conversation between Penny and the soldiers before they left.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was now nighttime in Vale. Yang, Jellal, and Neptune had left the nightclub that they went to after not being able to get any information on Roman Torchwick from the owner Junior. "So, what's the next plan?", Jellal asked the two. Yang turned to look at him. "We need to get back to the others." Both Jellal and Neptune nodded in agreement.

At the CCT, Weiss and Kratos were on the elevator waiting for it to go to the ground level. They managed to get what they wanted from the call to the Schnee Dust Company. Kratos turned to Weiss and noticed that she looked visibly upset. "Everything okay?' Weiss sighed and looked up at him. "I'm fine. No need to worry about it, Kratos." Kratos didn't look too convinced. "Is this about your father?", he questioned. "What if it is?", she responded. That was when he sighed. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, the doors to the elevator opened and suddenly, Weiss' scroll rang. Picking it up, she heard loud noises and Blake, Sun, and Natsu through it. " _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back- HELP!_ " Weiss rolled her eyes and Kratos chuckled as they both ran out of the elevator.

Climbing out of the dumpster from earlier, Ruby got the call and her and Rai listened to the call. " _They got a robot, and it's big, really big!_ " Ruby became excited when she heard Sun's description of the robot. "Oh, I am not missing this!" As she started running, Rai was quick to follow after her to find the robot.

Yang and the two boys got the call as all three were on her motorcycle. " _The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him! He's like controlling it or something!_ "

"Where are you guys?!", Yang asked them before turning around to see Blake, Sun, and Natsu running away from an Atlesian Paladin that was being controlled by Roman Torchwick. "Hurry!", Natsu exclaimed. Neptune and Jellal turned to look at Yang. "I think that was them.", Neptune said. "Yeah, I got it." That was when Yang started driving her motorcycle down the street with both the boys hanging on for dear life.

Now on the highway, Blake, Sun, and Natsu were now jumping from car-to-car to escape from Roman while Yang, Neptune, and Jellal were right on their tail. "We've gotta slow it down!", she exclaimed. "On it!" Neptune then reached for his weapon on his back, but Roman took notice of the three behind him and ran through several cars, sending them flying at the three. "Hold on!" Using her driving skills, Yang managed to dodge all the cars while Neptune ducked several times to avoid getting hit.

Neptune was able to grab his weapon and fired a bolt of electricity at Roman, slightly damaging him. His weapon would then turn into a trident as he got help from Jellal by having him throw him into the air before driving his weapon into the robot. During the struggle, Sun summoned two energy like clones of himself to attack Roman, each disappearing after being hit. As he attempted to attack him, Neptune was thrown into him and both were flung off the highway.

"Blake! I'm in position!", Weiss responded as she landed in the middle of the highway, ready to fight. Using both her semblance and her weapon, she froze the street in ice, which caused Roman to slip and fall off the highway, landing right in front of both Ruby and Rai, who were waiting the whole time. Rai was armed with his sword while Ruby had Crescent Rose in hand. "That thing is huge.", Rai commented with Ruby smiling at him. The rest of their teams joined them and were ready to fight Roman.

Chuckling, Roman charged at them to attack. "Freezer Burn!" The teams backed away, minus Weiss and Yang. Weiss froze the ground and Yang punched straight down onto it, creating a large fog. Roman began searching for where they were hiding so that he could attack. Suddenly, he was met with a large ball of fire that knocked him and the robot he was in back. That was when the teams emerged and started dealing blows to him.

First, it was Weiss and Blake (Checkmate) who dealt several blows to the mech before Weiss was knocked back. Then, Ruby and Blake (Ladybug) teamed up to attack Roman. They both managed to sever one of the arms off. "Dragon Breath!", Kratos exclaimed, both he and Natsu charged at him and started sending multiple fire enhanced punches at Roman. Natsu threw a powerful Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at the center of the robot, knocking him into a pillar.

"Thunder Rose!", Ruby exclaimed, jumping into the air. Rai joined her in the air to attack Roman. " **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** " He then fired a beam of lightning at Roman, which paralyzed the robot long enough for Ruby to fly straight towards him and strike him with her scythe, causing him to back up and grunt from the attack.

"Fire Crime!" That was when it was Jellal and Yang's turn to fight. Jumping in to the air, Jellal summoned seven magic seals which each firing a blast of light energy at the robot, though only one was able to damage a part of it. "Not much..." Jumping onto the robot, Yang started unleashing many rounds from her gauntlet onto the robot. Now annoyed, Roman jumped back into several pillars to hurt Yang severely. After which, the robot's arm punched Yang into a larger pillar, destroying it.

"Yang!", both Blake and Jellal shouted for her. Ruby turned to the two as Yang stood back up on her feet. "Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger. And she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." Roman tried to take the opportunity to finish her off by having the robot's fist thrown at her again, but this time, Yang caught it with one of her hands. Now fired up, Yang punched it with her free hang, the force causing the arm to be easily destroyed.

Frustrated, Roman kicked Yang away with the robot's foot. "Bumblebee!" Taking that as a signal, Blake threw her weapon at yang, who was quick to catch it, and using the rope that was on the other end, spun her straight at Roman. But he was quick to dodge her. "We have to slow it down!", Ruby shouted. Weiss turned to look at her. "And how do you propose we do that?!" Ruby then smiled. "Ice Flower!" Acting as a team, Ruby slammed the blade of her scythe into the ground while Weiss summoned three Ice glyphs in front of it. Firing a shot, it turned into an ice bullet which on impact, created multiple ice shards all over the Paladin, freezing it into place.

"Let's help them!", Kratos shouted to his teammates. Firing up his Devil Slayer Magic, Kratos prepared to charge at the Paladin, but not before Natsu fired a ball of fire at him. Kratos was able to catch it in his hands and swallow it whole, giving him the energy he needed. "Now I'm ready!" Charging full speed at Roman, Kratos prepared an attack as Yang flew right beside him. " **Fire Devil's Eruption Fist!** " Before Roman knew it, Kratos and Yang both slammed their powered up fists into the Paladin, sending it flying back and shattering it into many pieces and leaving Roman unarmed. "Just got this thing cleaned..."

Looking back at them, Roman gave them a dead glare. Yang fired a round at the criminal, but it was blocked by a girl with brown and pink hair, wearing a pink top and jacket with brown pants and white boots. She was wielding a pink umbrella, which she used to block the attack. "Ladies. Gentlemen. Ice Queen.", Roman said to them. "Hey!", Weiss responded with an annoyed tone. "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." Neo smirked as she simply bowed to the two teams. Acting on her own, Yang charged at the two and threw a punch at them, only for them to be replaced by a mirror image of the two, which shattered into a million pieces. Looking up, she saw that they were now on an airship that flew away.

The others joined her side. "So I guess he got a new henchmen.", Yang said to her friends. "Yeah. I guess she really made our plans...fall apart?", Weiss said, trying to make a funny joke about what just happened. Everyone, even Yang, didn't find the joke funny and started walking away. "No. Just, no." Weiss became upset when she heard her. "What? But you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes.", she stated. "Was this not it?", Weiss asked Yang, who was now walking away. "No, it just wasn't very good." Weiss began following her. "Well, at least I'm trying!" Finally, Ruby took noticed that Sun and Neptune were gone. "Wait. Where are Sun and Neptune?"

Elsewhere, Sun and Neptune were sitting at a small stand called 'A Simple Wok' eating food. "They're probably fine, right?", Neptune asked. "Probably.", Sun replied while eating.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Kratos walked into his team's dorm alone. His teammates had decided to hang out with Team RWBY for the night while he decided to rest. That was just a lie he told them. In reality, he was in extreme pain. He wasn't harmed during the fight with Roman, but his magic had acted weird afterwards. He didn't want the others to be worried about him.

Standing in front of a mirror near his bed, Kratos took off his cape and shirt and saw something he wished he hadn't seen. The same tattoo that had first appeared on his right pectoral two weeks ago after that battle at the docks had grown and spread down to his right side and a bit onto his arm. Kratos looked very concerned with a hint of fear in it. "What is happening to me...?" All he could do was stand there in front of the mirror in silence.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was late, I was very busy lately with family, wanting to relax, and other personal problems. But I managed to finish it in time.**

 **By the way, if any of you aren't aware, today is Monty Oum's birthday! I know he's not with us to celebrate it, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate this special day for him. I celebrated it more because it's also my dad's birthday, which makes this day extra special! XD**

 **Fairy Tail Fact!**

 **Erza Scarlet not only has the ability to change her armor whenever she wanted, but also has the ability to summon up to 200 swords.**

 **I'm so excited for the next chapters! Why? Because they will be all about the school dance! :3 Many pairings confirmed in them! XD**

 **See you guys later! ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: A Special Night Part 1_

It was now combat class and Pyrrha had just finished two matches: One against Team CRDL and one against Mercury Black. Both of which she won, though Mercury forfeited for some odd reason. Glynda soon stood in the middle of the arena. "It seems we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?", she asked her students. Soon enough, Natsu raised his hand. "I'll go next!"

Glynda adjusted her glasses as she noticed the pink haired student. "Natsu, is it? Alright then, who would like to spar against?" Natsu immediately pointed his finger at Yusuke, who was sitting right next to Jaune. "I want to fight him!" Shrugging, Yusuke stood up from his seat and walked onto the arena, same going for Natsu. "Both fighters ready?", Natsu nodded, but Yusuke didn't.

Pressing a button on his wrist watch, two black gauntlets flew out of nowhere and attached themselves to his hands and forearms. He then took a fighting stance as he was ready to fight Natsu. Pretty soon, the match started. Natsu was the first to charged and jumped into the air, about to slam his fire enhanced fist into Yusuke. "You're going down!" Yusuke was quick to block his attack with his palm, surprising both the Dragon Slayer and the other students.

"But how?!", Natsu exclaimed in shock. Yusuke smirked. "My gauntlets are impervious to fire." Raising his free hand, a beam was fired from his palm at Natsu, sending him flying across the arena. Standing back up, Natsu charged at him again. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He threw a powerful, fire enhanced fist at the man. Yusuke was able to block it with his arms, but was still sent back a few feet, steam coming off his gauntlets.

Yusuke couldn't help but smirk. "Not bad, Lizard Breath." That was when Natsu got pretty annoyed and charged at him again, throwing multiple punches at him. Of course, he blocked each with his palms. "Don't call me that, ya jerk!" As the punches continued, Yusuke became fairly bored from how the fight was going. Eventually, he decided that it was time to end it. "Alright, I've had enough." Grabbing one end of Natsu's scarf, he threw the Dragon Slayer, with incredible strength, into the air. Before he could even hit the ground, Yusuke held up a fist and Natsu landed stomach first on.

Groaning in pain, Natsu flopped to the ground while feeling nauseous. "And that's the match.", Glynda declared as she stepped forward. "Ugh...", Natsu groaned in pain. "Students, as you saw during the fight, Mr. Dragneel charged in at full speed and each time he attacked, Mr. Ishikawa withstood them. This is because his gauntlets are made of Atlesian Titanium, which is superior to any form of fire." Glynda then stared down at the weak Natsu. "Mr. Dragneel, maybe next time you fight an opponent like Mr. Ishikawa, you think before you act."

As Natsu picked himself off the ground with an arm over his stomach, the bell rang. Class was now over.

"That is all for today!", Glynda announced to her students. "And remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday! I will not accept any excuses!"

As everyone started leaving, Mercury met up with his two teammates, Emerald and Dean, and smiled at them. "Learning is so much fun." Dean scoffed and began walking out of the building with the two. "You wish."

* * *

Elsewhere, Team KRNJ was sitting in their dorm doing other things now that classes were over for the weekend. Kratos sighed as he laid down on his bed. "Any plans, guys?" Jellal, who was sitting on his bed, turned to look at his leader. "I was thinking about asking Yang to the school dance."

Natsu chuckled upon hearing him. "Of course you would." Rai leaned back in his seat as he looked at Natsu. "Oh yeah? You gonna ask Blake?"

"I dunno. She doesn't look like she wants to go.", Natsu replied, sounding a bit disappointed. Rai soon turned to his older brother with a smirk. "I know who Kratos wants to ask out~!" That was when Kratos chucked a book straight at him. Rai, of course, dodged it. "Shut up. And what if she want to go with me? I already know that she likes Neptune and wants to ask him out."

"Kratos, you shouldn't be jealous of Neptune. He's only being nice to her, not trying to hit on her.", Jellal said. Natsu would then grab the same book from earlier and whacked him over the head with it. "Idiot."

Rai then stood up from his chair. "The point is, you shouldn't think of him as competition. If you still want to ask her, just do it." ( **AN: hehe~** ) At that moment, Kratos smiled at his teammates. "You guys are right. I'll try." Rai nodded. "Good. Now I'll be right back." He started for the door. "Where are you going?", Natsu asked him. "Going to ask Ruby to the dance!" He then ran out the door. Kratos ended up chuckling after hearing what his brother just declared. "Heh. Good one."

* * *

In his team's dorm, which was their base of operation, Dean was sharpening the blade of his sword with a blade filer he had recently gotten. He was humming a strange tune as he did so, but it was so mysterious, as if no one had ever heard of it before. This didn't seem to bother him at all. Emerald walked into the dorm and saw him doing what he was doing. "Are you seriously sharpening your weapon again?"

Dean didn't bother looking up at her as he continued with sharpening his blade. "I need to be prepared for anything that might happen any day." She seemed annoyed at this as she sat down on her bed. "Cinder has instructed us to be in pairs for the upcoming school dance. I'm going with Mercury, so that means you'll be going with-"

"Lady Cinder.", Dean interrupted, not looking up from his weapon. "I know because she asked me. I don't have a problem with it at all." Emerald ended up smiling after hearing him say such a thing. "Great, then we're all set. For once." Soon, he had finished sharpening the blade of his sword and held it up to see how sharp and shiny it was. Sure enough, it was just like he wanted it. "We're gonna have a fun night."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun writing this chapter and I just finished it in my Career class! Totally worth it!**

 **Fairy Tail Fact!**

 **As shown in the ending of Episode 48, it was a young Laxus who created the guild's signature gesture, where you hold up our right hand with your index finger and thumb out. He did this when he was** **part of the Fantasia Parade so that no matter where Makarov was, he would always be looking his way.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: A Special Night Part 2_

In the ballroom of the school where the dance was to be, Ruby was sitting at a table with her head resting on her hand. She was pretty upset because Blake refuses to attend the school dance and is too focused on stopping Torchwick. It wouldn't be a dance without one of her best friends.

Suddenly, Weiss approached her and placed two very identical doilies in front of her. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." Ruby was a bit confused as she looked at the doilies. "Aren't they both the same?" Weiss became frustrated upon hearing her. "I don't even know why I asked!"

As she walked away, both Yang and Natsu came walking over to Ruby, each carrying a giant speaker over their shoulders. They both set them down on the floor, causing everything to jump in the air, including Ruby and the table she was sitting at. Yang dusted her hands off before facing her younger sister. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point?", Ruby asked her. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Jellal, who was placing table sheets on the tables, heard their conversation and approached them. "I believe if we talk to her about what's bothering her, then she'll agree to go." Yang then looked at them both. "Don't worry, guys. She's going."

Turning to Weiss, Yang became very upset. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" Weiss marched over to where the four people were. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"

Soon, the front doors to the ballroom opened. Sun, Neptune, and Yusuke came walking over to the group. "Your dance is gonna have fog machines?", Neptune asked them. Weiss smiled as she approached the blue haired boy. "We were thinking about it." Neptune smiled back. "That's pretty cool." Kratos, who was helping Rai with setting up the snack bar, attempted to confront him, but Rai only placed a hand on his shoulder and held him back. "No. Violence won't solve your problems."

"You guys excited for dress-up?", Sun asked everyone. Ruby tried not to laugh. "Pfft... Yeah, right!" Yang smiled at everyone. "Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" As she said this, she winked at Jellal, causing him to blush and turn away.

"What are you two wearing?", Weiss asked the three boys. Sun held his hands up and gestured to himself. "Uuhhh...this." Neptune stepped in front of him and held a hand in front of his face. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Sun the swatted his hands away before pointing his thumb at himself. "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place."

Yusuke ended up chuckling as he crossed his arms. "We can totally see that." Sun then rubbed the back of his head while frowning. "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously.", Natsu replied with an upset look on his face. "I tried talking to her, but she just pushed me away and went to the library." Kratos and Rai walked over to the group.

"How are we going to get her to stop her obsession with stopping Torchwick? I mean, we can't just sit back and watch her destroy herself.", Rai said to everyone. Soon, Yang stood in the middle of group with her hands on her waist. "Don't worry, guys. Blake will be at the dance tomorrow. And I know the perfect way to do so."

* * *

In the school's library, Blake, looking extremely tired from lack of sleep, was sitting in front of a computer doing what appears to be research on something. Suddenly, a small red dot appeared on the screen as she started at it. Once it disappeared, Blake turned around in her seat to see who or what was making the red dot.

She saw no one so far. Returning to her research, the same red dot appeared once again, but this time circling around the scream.

Slamming her hands down on the table, Blake stood up from her seat and saw that the red dot was now on the ground. She began to follow the dot down the room and past some bookshelves until she was finally met with Yang, who was holding a laser pointer.

"Hello~!" Blake was surprised to see her. "What are you-" Yang quickly grabbed her wrist.

"We need to talk." She then dragged her away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cinder was standing outside in the courtyard, watching most of the students going about their day. She noticed that most of the guys were asking some of the girls to the dance. It didn't seem to bother her at all.

Dean soon came walking up behind her and stood right there, his hands now behind his back. "Everything is set for tomorrow night, Lady Cinder." Cinder smirked as she turned to look at him. "Excellent."

"Anything else you need for me to do?", he asked her, not moving from his spot. Cinder simply shook her head at him. "No. Just for you to accompany me to the dance." Dean nodded to her.

It's strange. Ever since she recruited him into her factor, she's been keeping him by her side much more than Emerald and Mercury. Was it because of his skills or was it because of something else? Either way, he didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"I will not disappoint you all, Lady Cinder.", he said as he bowed his head. Cinder chuckled as she moved closer to him. "No need to be too...obedient." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you do, then people here will begin to suspect who you really are." Staring at the hand on his shoulder and back at her, Dean nodded once again. "Very well." Cinder only held onto her smirk. "Perfect."

* * *

Walking down the school's hallway, Jellal had a tired look on his face as he was heading back to his team's dorm. Suddenly, he heard talking coming from one of the classrooms. He peeked inside said room and saw that Yang and Blake were sitting on the teachers desk while Yang talked about something.

"And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why." Jellal was confused as to what she was talking about, but continued to listen.

"Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second. The first... was my mom." Not only did Blake's eyes widen by what she said, but so did Jellal's. Ruby and Yang are half-sisters? He had figured that they had the same parents, but not different mothers. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?", Blake asked her. Sighing, Yang stood up from the desk and walked to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "That question. Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her." She began to draw something on the board.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Soon,_ _a young Yang, with her hair in pigtails using two orange bows, was seen looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame in her home. "Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother."_

 _Young Yang was soon seen walking through a dark forest with a young Ruby sleeping in a wagon she was dragging. "I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it."_

 _They were now in front of a run down house in. Suddenly, red eyes glowed from inside as young Yang looked scared. "And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes...There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter."_

 _Beowolves then leaped from the house and were about to kill the two sisters, but were suddenly cut in half by Qrow, who had followed them and appeared as a shadowy figure holding a large scythe. "But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."_

 _Flashback End_

Yang was soon finished with drawing on the board as she had a sad expression on her face. The drawing was Qrow's insignia. "My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night."

Blake eventually stood up from the desk and looked at Yang. "Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

" I told you: I'm not telling you to stop!", Yang interrupted as she clenched her hand on the piece of chalk, as if she were about to crush it. "I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!", Blake yelled back at her in frustration. That was when Yang turned to face her, her eyes now flashing red. "No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?!"

"I'd fight him!", she responded angrily. Yang then pushed her. "You'd lose!"

"I can stop him!", Blake shouted as she weakly pushes her. "You can't even stop me!" Yang pushed her again, this time making her hit the desk. Moving closer to her, Yang then pulled Blake into a hug. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest."

She let go of her afterwards. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang started walking towards the door, with Jellal quickly moving back so that she wouldn't see him. Before leaving, she turned back to her partner. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang winked at her before leaving.

That was when she accidentally bumped into Jellal in the hallway, causing the two of them to blush. "Sorry! Didn't know you were there!" Jellal rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. "No, it's okay." He was then quick to clear his throat before looking at her. "I heard you and Blake. I think you did a great job helping her."

This caused Yang to smile as she began walking with him down the hallway. "You really think so?" Jellal nodded while walking beside her. "I know so. By the way, Would you like to go to-"

"I would love to.", Yang interrupted, causing Jellal to smile once again. "Alright then."

* * *

Walking outside at night, Jaune was holding a small white rose in his hand. He was going to find Weiss and ask her out to the school dance. On the way, he saw Kratos leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Jaune was curious as to why he was there and walked over to him. "Hey Kratos. What are you doing?" Kratos opened one of his eyes to look at him.

"Just standing here. Hoping Weiss will see me.", he stated. Jaune had a surprised look. "You're gonna ask her to the dance?" Kratos simply nodded. Jaune chuckled a bit. "Look, I know we had our differences, but if you were her type, she would of asked you already. So I think I have a better-"

He was interrupted by Kratos making a small grumbling sound. Clearly, he didn't like how he was talking to him.

Chuckling nervously, Jaune scratched the back of his head as a small sweat dropped down his temple. "Right. Should shut up now. Don't want to anger you." Soon, Weiss was seen walking down the hallway, looking around for something.

"Neptune!", she yelled as she ran over to a certain blue haired man. "Oh, uh, hey, what's up?", Neptune asked as he turned to look at her. Kratos and Jaune both hid behind a pillar and spied on the two. " I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something. Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

At that moment, Jaune had a sad expression as he had lost his confident. Dropping the rose, he started walking away. Kratos watched him go before turning to watch the two again.

Neptune smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "That sounds nice, but...I don't know. I'm kind of embarrassed to go." Weiss ended up frowning when she heard him. "Don't take it the wrong way, I want to go, but I just don't feel like with anyone. Hey, why don't you ask Kratos?" Kratos was surprised to heard Neptune mention him.

Weiss let out a small sigh. "I would, but I don't think it's a good idea. What if he's not interested in me?"

"Oh, I have a feeling that he does. Just give him a chance." Soon, Kratos decided to walk away, not wanting to eavesdrop any longer. Besides, it would be bad if either of the two caught him in the act.

Smiling again, Weiss nodded. "Alright then. Thanks, Neptune." Waving goodbye, she bean walking away."

* * *

It was now the next night. Many students were gathered in the ballroom, wearing dresses and suits for the dance. Yang was wearing a white dress as she stood in front of a podium. The doors opened and Ruby came walking in in a black and red dress with black heels and Yang became very excited. "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby looked rather annoyed. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" She tried to keep her balance as her older sister began laughing.

Heading to the dance side by side, Sun was wearing a black buttoned shirt instead of his normal white one and Natsu was wearing a black polo shirt with red short sleeves, his scarf, black jeans, black dress shoes, and a red tie, which he was trying to adjust. Sun looked at him with an amused look. "What? Can't fix your tie?"

"Ah, shut up, dude. Why don't you head on in? Neptune and Yusuke are probably waiting for you." Sun chuckled as he gave him a thumbs up before walking away. Natsu grumbled, struggling to adjust it. "Why does this thing hate me so much?!"

"I knew you'd look better in a tie.", said a sudden voice. Turning around, Natsu saw Blake, who was well rested and wearing a dark purple dress and a light blue bow. Blake walked over to him and took his right arm in her left arm before walking with him to the dance.

"We're going together? I thought you were going to ask Sun?" Blake smiled while walking. "I was, but I wanted to go with you instead. Also, my first dance is spoken for."

Now in the well decorated ballroom, many students were dancing with others on the dance floor. Blake was seen being spun around by Yang before both did a curtsy. As Natsu stepped forward, Yang gestured him to before he and Blake began dancing. Ruby, Yang and Weiss were now standing to the side while they watched Blake enjoy her night.

"I told you she would come.", Yang said with a smile.

"Mission accomplished.", Weiss replied.

Ruby then looked at her teammates. "Soooo, what do we do now?"

Soon, Jellal, wearing a tuxedo similar to the other guys, but with blue linings and a blue bow tie, came walking in with Kratos and Rai. Kratos and Rai were wearing the same thing, except Kratos's had red linings and a red bow tie while Rai's had green linings and a green bow tie. "Just have fun!" Yang was quick to run over to Jellal, while Weiss walked to Kratos.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?", Ruby shouted to her sister. No response was heard. "Stupid lady stilts..."

Ozpin suddenly appeared right next to her. "Not enjoying yourself?" Ruby looked up to see him. "Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pansey... dancey girl."

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to.", Ozpin explained to her. Ruby then crossed her arms. "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately."

Opzin soon turned to stare at the dancing students. "If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle.", Ruby added. Ozpin smiled at her. "It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Smiling at what he said to her, Ruby turned to see the doors open. Yang was once agin standing at the podium and smiled upon see who had arrived. "You guys are just in time!"

The ones to arrive were Emerald, Mercury, and Dean. Mercury was wearing a tuxedo with yellow linings on it, Emerald was wearing a green dress, and Dean was wearing the same as Mercury, but the lining and bow tie were dark blue. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Just three more weeks until RWBY Volume 4! I have so many plans for KRNJ Volumes 3 and 4!**

 **RWBY Fact!**

 **Prior to the Team JNPR dance in episode 7 of Volume 2, Monty created a similar dance video featuring Jaune and uploaded on his Facebook page.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	10. Chapter 10: Announcement

**Hey guys, this is Strife Airay.**

 **As you know, RWBY Volume 4 is next Saturday and I'm really excited for it. I know some of you are waiting for me to post a new chapter for KRNJ and KRNJ Volume 2, but that's gonna have to wait.**

 **I'm here to announce that once RWBY Volume 4 starts, KRNJ and KRNJ Volume 4 will be put on hold. I am not stopping the stories, but I want to focus on my new fanfic crossover that is to celebrate the new season. It is called RWBY Volume 4: The Red Lion. It is a crossover of RWBY and Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

 **It's about Keith, the Red Paladin from Voltron: Legendary Defender, being transported to the world of Remnant after Team Voltron's conflict with Zarkon in the season finale. There, he joins forces with Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren, or Team RNJR, to restore peace to their world.**

 **I know it doesn't sound like a great fanfic, but I have always thought about what it would be like if the two series were to collide. If you want to check it out, please do because I already posted the prologue for the story and will post the next chapter once RWBY Volume 4 starts.**

 **Other than that, thank you so much for following my stories and giving them so much love. I can't wait to start and finish them so that I can start on Volume 3 afterwards. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

 **See you guys in my new fanfic!~**


End file.
